Lawrence Oleander
THIS IS A NOT A SPOILER FREE WIKI AND IS OPEN TO CRITICISM. "A soft spoken man who prefers to keep to himself. He rarely leaves his house during the day and likes to spend outdoors at night when he can. "-Ingame Description Lawrence Oleander ' Lawrence is one of the dateable main characters in Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood. In Ren's route, he plays minor role where he is placed in a similar situation as the player. '''Appearance ' Lawrence has long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail and cool blue eyes. His appearance is unkept as he wears a lazily buttoned up shirt, jacket, and sweatpants. He posseses two black ring tattoos around each his forearm since he likes feeling more detached from his arms. 'Background ' wip Most of Lawrence concept art was shoved aside as the whole shenanigans simple wasn’t necessary for the plot and help bring focus to what’s actually relevant in the game. But it's confirmed to be still compatible with Lawrence's lore. Often, Lawrence is depicted in a supernatural setting or being followed by strange creatures. It depicts some sort of symbolic elemental thing, like a vision of decay following him around. The general idea behind it was a sort of universe dynamic where demons/monsters/etc may have strong elemental alignments, but humans have a balanced alignment to all elements, some humans being slightly unbalanced, having more of one element tied to them than another, and Lawrence is shown to have a very high level of decay. It's no surprise that Lawrence doesn’t feel like he belongs to this world at all. He wants to express himself but he doesn’t know how to draw or play music. Sadly, he learned at a quite young age that people don’t understand him. Lawrence works a labour job at a warehouse. It’s a night job where he usually works around 11PM-7AM '''Behaviour Lawrence is...unstable Lawrence likes to read a lot and does in fact go for walks time to time, however, he does that only very late at night. He likes to walk through the old parts of town under street lamps. Sometimes he collects things he finds, like string or interesting rocks. When he has days off, sometimes he drives off to spend the day out in the woods. He finds it very relaxing. Relationships Ren The two met online and chatted for months before deciding to meet up. He is shown upset when Ren leaves...a little too upset. ''Vincent'' Both met at the same job and became friends. Lawrence enjoys listening to Vincent when he needs to vent or rant. These two have a nice bond with each other. Endings ' wip '''Trivia ' *Oleander is a name of a flower *Has two sisters (canon by Gatobob) *poppies are his favourite flowers. He likes the way they look as if they’ve died from the inside, surrounded by red.Of course, he’s also a fan of the seeds and ‘milk’ *if Lawrence had a tumblr it would be " serpulalacrymans" '''Lawrence's Gallery Younglawrence.jpg JustLawrence.jpg Ren4.PNG Acl.JPG Category:Characters